


Informant

by Mogadorian_Wolf



Category: Age of Legends- Kelley Armstrong
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/Mogadorian_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavril is waiting in the woods to tell Tyrus what's happening amongst his father's army.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Informant

**Author's Note:**

> So... Tyril? Seriously is there like no fanficiton for this?

Gavril paused by the meeting place. If he father ever found out that he was being double-crossed by his own son, he would kill him. Gavril sighed, leaning back against the tree. There were a lot of things his father would kill him for if he ever found out. This betrayal was the least on the list. Like the relationship he had with the bastard prince: his father would kill him if he ever found out what happened between them in the cover of night

He was pulled out of his musing by another body pressing against his, kissing him, brief and way too fleeting. Tyrus pulled away with a little smile, keeping Gavril’s body captive between his arms. Gavril didn’t smile back, though he wished he could forget the true reason for this meeting and pretend it was just one of their love meetings; he wanted to kiss Tyrus, to feel his arms around him as Gavril told him what was going on… alright so he might’ve given into the impulse last time, but he couldn’t this time. His father would be expecting him soon, and if Gavril kept delaying, his father would eventually figure it out. And worse than anything, he’d order Tyrus to be killed. His father couldn’t have a son that preferred to spend time in the Emperor’s bastard son’s arms than the keeper’s. It would undermine his whole plan, and that was all that Gavril was to his father: a piece to win this game he played against the emperor.

Tyrus briefly kissed him again, pressing their foreheads together afterwards, “I wish we had more time. You’re so tense.”

Gavril forced a smile for the prince’s sake. “You know my father would kill us if he ever found out.”

Tyrus laughed, “And I think my father already knows. It’s why he trusts you so much.”

“The emperor is a far kinder man than my father.”

Another kiss. This time Tyrus’s laughter bubbled against Gavril’s lips. He barely pulled away before he murmured, “I don’t think mine entirely approves either. He keeps trying to push me towards some pretty girls.”

A knot formed in Gavril’s stomach as he choked out, “You… flirted with them?”

Tyrus grinned at him, kissing him before asking, “So what information do you have for me, Oh Keeper’s fiancé?”

Gavril narrowed his eyes at Tyrus. “We aren’t doing anything.”

“Behind closed doors. Your father’s probably waiting for you. Finish up your report. I’d hate to have to tell my father you were relatively uncooperative. It might throw your loyalties into question.”

“This throws my loyalties into question,” Gavril shot back, initiating the kiss this time. Tyrus sighed into it, allowing the spy to slowly switch their positions until he had the prince trapped against the tree. He growled against Tyrus’s lips, “You’re mine. Don’t let some pretty girl shoved at you, convince you otherwise.”

Tyrus grinned as he leaned back away from the kiss, “I don’t I just like riling you up, seeing you a little jealous over me. It assures me that I’m still yours. And-“ Tyrus pulled Gavril down for another kiss. “-it shows how I feel about you and Moria.”

Gavril looked down, feeling a little guilty. Moria seemed to be coming between them a lot more lately. He grabbed Tyrus’s hand, intertwining their fingers. “I’d invite you into my bed to make you feel better, but I don’t think it’d be that easy.”

Tyrus kissed him, happily. “I’ll find a way. Just clear Moria. Report?”

“Dad’s trying to move up the marriage before making another move,” Gavril informed, watching Tyrus’s face3 darken. He kind of hoped Tyrus would growl possessively, especially after that talk about the emperor throwing, probably very attractive, women at Tyrus, his boyfriend, his lover. Yeah, their fathers didn’t really understand, but they didn’t really matter.

Then Tyrus was kissing him, not the gentle ones they’d been having. This was hard, fierce, possessive, pushing him back until they tripped and hit the ground with Tyrus on top. And Gavril liked it, looping his arms around Tyrus and kissing him just as fiercely. They only broke apart when they absolutely had to breathe. Tyrus pressed their foreheads together, “I’ll convince Dad to stop it, or let me kidnap you if we can’t get here in time.” Then he was gone.

Gavril sighed. He was so late. His father was going to have so many questions. None of which he could answer- honestly at any rate. He should probably worry more about what he was going to tell Moria. Having her other love interest kidnap him to stop the marriage was not the ideal way to have her find out about their relationship. And he knew from the way she talked about Tyrus that he was a love interest for her.


End file.
